


Спасение утопающих

by Liraira



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Steve Rogers, BAMF Tony Stark, Established Relationship, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Бывший Питера то еще говно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Питер встречает на выставке своего бывшего, от которого немало натерпелся. К счастью, рядом стоящий мужчина с обаятельной улыбкой и хитрыми глазами с удовольствием соглашается изобразить его любовника. Но удача Питера дама весьма вздорная - если бы все было так просто...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Спасение утопающих

На выставку Питер пришел по совету ЭмДжей. Она долго расписывала красоту передачи движения, внутренний свет, игру света и тени, откровенность образов и душераздирающие эмоции. Почти измором взяла.

Будучи технарем по складу ума, он никогда не умел разбирать искусство на такие составляющие, как это делала лучшая выпускница института изобразительного искусства. Для него было только две категории: нравится и не нравится. Иногда мелькала еще третья — «как и нахрена?», но это было в основном тогда, когда смеющаяся до слез ЭмДжей рассказывала про очередного гения, который писал на холсте пенисом, или делал клизму с краской и потом — прости, Господи — выдавал это все под давлением на полотно.

Стоит отдать должное Неду. Главной причиной, почему Пит все же решился посетить выставку было его едва слышное замечание, что в соседнем помещении будут происходить чтение последней книги гениального Чедвика Боузмана, и всегда можно будет просто сбежать от скучных картин и погрузиться в мир технического прогресса и футуристической фантастики.

Выставка оказалась не скучной. Картины и правда были очень красивыми. При том, спроси кто Питера что ему больше понравилось — пейзажи или люди, он бы ответить не смог. Хотя, пожалуй, больше всего его поразила серия картин «Красота в глазах смотрящего». Широкая мужская ладонь, крепко обхватывающая толстостенную чашку с остатками кофе; переплетенные руки на мужской накачанной груди с большим, грубым шрамом после то ли травмы, то ли какой-то операции; девушка, сидящая по-турецки, а между ног у нее уютным комком дремлет три котенка, и даже не сразу замечаешь, что левая нога на самом деле высокотехнологический протез; женское лицо с лучистой улыбкой, покрытое паутиной глубоких старческих морщин и пигментацией; переплетенные изящные пальцы пианиста или хирурга и наманикюренные пальчики, изломанные артритом и деформированные почти до неузнаваемости. Кем бы ни был этот «Роджер Стивенс», но ему отлично удалось передать то, что человеческие недостатки не являются уродствами.

Перед картиной, где мужские изящные пальцы, покрытые шрамами, нежно выглаживают веснушчатые щеки, парень завис уже на минут пятнадцать. Оторваться от нежности, с которой двигались изломанные пальцы все никак не получалось.

— Красиво, правда? — Питер настолько глубоко ушел в свои мысли, что вздрогнул от чужого голоса. Рядом стоял мужчина лет сорока в дорогом темно синем костюме и задумчиво рассматривал соседнюю картину со шрамом на мужской груди, даже не потрудившись снять солнечные очки.

— Д-да, очень. В чем-то даже завораживает, — признался парень, снова вернувшись к подсчету веснушек у мягкого изгиба губ.

— Паркер? Эй, Паркер! — Питер еще раз вздрогнул от окрика и нервно оглянулся себе за спину. Черт бы побрал Метью. Ему почти удалось изжить из себя большую часть комплексов, которые столь старательно взращивал в нем бывший любовник, как он тут как тут.

— Твою мать, — под нос себе буркнул Питер, заметив краем глаза, как любопытно покосился на него мужчина в костюме.

— Бывший, что ли?

— Так заметно?

— Так перекашивает только от очень неприятных личностей, которые знатно потоптались грязными сапогами в душе, а мой радар уверяет, что ты минимум бисексуален.

— Сэр, простите, но, вы не против… на пару минуток… я клянусь, я потом уйду, но…

— Спокойно, карапуз. Мне тут только не хватало купировать паническую атаку. Дыши давай. Я тебя понял. Так и быть, побуду твоим личным супергероем, — мужчина придвинулся ближе, снял очки и посмотрел на него внимательными карими глазами. — Кстати, я Тони.

— Питер, — успел шепнуть парень прежде, чем Мэт успел подойти.

— Давно не виделись, Питти, — криво ухмыльнулся его бывший. Питер внимательно оглядел его с ног до головы. Ничего не изменилось. Все те же наглые глаза с игривыми золотистыми искорками, волевой подбородок, отличный вкус в одежде и совершенно мудацкое поведение — знает же, засранец, что Питер не переносит, когда его называют «Питти».

— Мэт. Познакомься, это Тони. Тони, это Мэт, — «представил» их Питер.

— Сладкий, ты же знаешь, я не люблю знакомиться непонятно с кем, — протянул Тони, полностью игнорируя протянутую руку. — Допустим, приятно познакомиться, Майкл.

— Я Мэтью, — уязвлено поправил парень.

— Да я понял, Мигель, — послушно согласился Тони. Питер не удержался от легкого смешка. Черт, этот мужчина умел великолепно оскорбительно игнорировать собеседников.

— А ты, Тони, у нас кто? Его новый папик?

— Хм. Я до отвращения богатый, взрослый самодостаточный мудак, который не переносит хамов и идиотов. А еще могу хоть на Библии поклясться, что Питер у меня ни копейки не попросил за все время, что мы знакомы. Как и я никогда ему не платил ни за какие услуги. Так что с «папиком» это ты мимо.

— Кто тут кому папик? — за спиной Тони возник широкоплечий блондин, чем-то походивший на викингов из старинных фресок скандинавской мифологии. Высокий, мощный, густая борода придавала дополнительного мужества его образу. Черт, да его предплечья в обхвате были толще, чем бедро у Питера. Пронзительные голубые глаза, которые стали на удивление теплыми, стоило только ему посмотреть на спасителя Питера. Паркер весь аж заледенел. О, Господи, неужели он умудрился попросить уже состоявшего в отношениях мужчину притвориться его парнем, чтоб отвадить Мэта? И сейчас из-за своей глупости, он подставил Тони и рассорил его с бойфрендом.

— О, Сосулька, ты как раз вовремя, — совершенно не смущаясь начал Тони, тепло улыбнувшись любовнику. — Тут вон бывший Питера решил <i>нашу детку</i> подоставать.

— «Нашу детку», значит? — задумчиво протянул любовник Тони, задумчиво хмыкнул, обежав взглядом Питера с ног до головы. — Сомневаюсь, что Питер в восторге от того, что ты его опять зовешь «деткой». Я, кстати, Стив, — хмуро кивнул викинг в сторону Мэта. — А вы?

— А это Марвин, и он уже уходит, — снова влез Тони.

— Я Мэтью. А вы что, реально Питера вдвоем в постель затащили? Зачем? Он же бревно еще то, — Питер и не рассчитывал, что Мэт не ляпнет какую-то гадость, но от подобного заявления щеки моментально начало печь румянцем. Чтоб ты в аду горел, придурок! Было дико неудобно и стыдно перед Тони и Стивом, который внезапно решил поддержать своего парня и тоже прикинуться любовником Питера.

Тони вдруг выровнялся, мстительно ухмыльнулся и пододвинулся к Питеру ближе.

— Все, пиздец котенку, больше срать не будет, — пропел тихонько под нос Тони и взял Питера за запястье. — Отойди, карапуз. Скорый поезд имени Стивена Г. Роджерса взял разгон и тормозить не собирается. Вот зря он про лесозаготовки заговорил. — Стив действительно посмурнел, грозно нахмурил брови и скорчил такую укоризненную мину, что даже Питеру захотелось покаяться во всех грехах.

— Бревно, значит? А ты у нас кто? Герой любовник? Казанова местного разлива? Если тебе член вместо дырокола нужен — всунул-вынул, это не значит, что кто-то бревно. Просто ты отвратительное говно как любовник. От тебя же в постели небось пользы как от сосков у борова. Да ты же даже небось его возбудить толком не мог, да?..

Стив четко проговаривал каждое слово, нависая над испуганно сжавшимся Мэтом. Тони с довольной улыбкой наблюдал за этой картиной.

— Просто услада для моих ушей. Знаешь, бывший Стива тоже ему все мозги вынес на эту тему. И бревно он, мол, и неумелый любовник, и весом своим мог придавить во сне. А Стив, наивная душа, взял и поверил. Ох и долго же я из него это выбивал. Иногда даже в прямом смысле. Хочешь чернички? — резко перевел тему Тони, доставая пакетик с сушеными ягодами из кармана и протягивая Питеру. — Ну, а что? Будь у меня попкорн, ел бы его. Но мистер Идеальная Задница запретил мне приходить на его выставку с едой. Приходится протаскивать контрабандой.

— Подожди, — пораженно прошептал Питер, продолжая в пол уха прислушиваться к выволочке, которую совершенно не стесняясь, устроил Мэту Стив. — Так это выставка твоего Стива? Это он написал картины?

— Конечно, — с заметной гордостью в голосе кивнул мужчина. — А вон та — видишь, со шрамом которая? — это я. Во время одного теракта на Ближнем Востоке всю грудину расфигачило. Почти сутки куски ребер из сердечной сумки врачи выколупывали. Не то чтобы я раньше на эту тему комплексовал, но и особо привлекательным не считал. А теперь смотрю и думаю, что моя Сосулька права — красота, она знаешь ли, в глазах смотрящего.

— А почему Сосулька, если не секрет? — робко поинтересовался Паркер.

— Потому что тот мудак говорил, что трахаться со Стивом словно айсбергу пытаться присунуть, а я с детства люблю сосульки грызть, да и Стиву всегда с удовольствием отсас…

— Тони! — теперь пришел черед Стива полыхать красными скулами.

— Да, моя Луна и звезды? — невинно мурлыкнул его любовник. — Ты, кстати, куда дел эту жертву врожденной ошибки в генокоде?

— Да он сбежал от меня. И как тебя, ребенок, вообще угораздило на такого нарваться? Дрянной человек, — недоуменно покачал головой Стив.

— Я… Спасибо, мистер Роджерс. Вы только на Тони не сердитесь, это я его заставил притвориться моим парнем, просто…

— Так, спокойно, Питер. Дыши глубже, не тараторь и не переживай, — и Паркера почему-то сразу накрыло теплым спокойствием, даже дышать легче стало. Эта парочка даже говорила одними и теми же фразами. — Я с этим хитрым лисом больше десяти лет в отношениях, три из которых благополучно женат. Поверь, «заставить» его сделать что-то против его воли может только исполнительный директор его фирмы. Но ты на Пеппер совершенно не похож. И я знаю, что он мне не изменяет.

— Но я мог бы, если бы захотел, — притворно возмутился Тони.

— Мог бы. Но ты не хочешь, — мягко улыбнулся Стив и легко поцеловал его в уголок губ.

— Вот так, крошка-Питер, выглядят здоровые отношения, — снова повернулся к нему Тони. — Избегай мудаков и шли их в Зимбабве выращивать опоссумов на первых же минутах знакомства.

— Опоссумы в Зимбабве не живут, — с улыбкой поправил его муж.

— Так и я о том же, сладкий. И я о том же.

— Спасибо вам обоим большое. Вы меня очень выручили сегодня, — смущенно улыбнулся Питер.

— Обращайся, карапуз.

— Не переживай. Тони только кажется язвительным хамом, на самом деле он нежен и чувствителен, как ландыш на рассвете, — со смехом проговорил Стив, с трудом уклоняясь от острого локтя своего мужа. — И хотел спросить: ты не будешь против, если я тебя нарисую?

— М-меня? Но я же просто П-Питер, обычный, ничем не примечательный парень из Квинса.

— А он из Бруклина, кварталы для бедных иммигрантов. До сих пор зовет меня сибаритом из-за моей любви к роскоши и пафосу, — пожал плечами Тони. — Какая разница кто ты и откуда. Если Стив хочет тебя нарисовать, значит ты особенный. Вот и все. Соглашайся, не пожалеешь. Кроме того я буду сидеть рядом и не позволю ему домогаться своей модели.

— Когда это я домогался своих моделей, Старк? — возмущенно вскинулся Стив.

— Вот не надо, ты еще ни разу не нарисовал меня, не исполнив в процессе супружеский долг раза три-четыре.

— Потому что я тебя люблю и ты мой муж?

— Знаю, просто мне нравится, когда ты это повторяешь. Ты такой горячий в этот момент, — довольно мурлыкнул Старк, прищурив хитрые глаза наблюдая как снова краснеет Стив. — Обожаю его ирландские корни, тонкая светлая кожа так легко краснеет.

— Вы знаете, что вы классные? В смысле, — поправился Питер, — вы очень хорошо смотритесь вместе.

— Конечно знаем, карапуз. Я Старк, а мы получаем только лучшее. Так что вот, бери визитку и набери моего Да Винчи завтра после пяти, — Тони протянул Питеру картонный прямоугольник с одним только номером телефона. — А нам пора уже свалить из этого выставочного зала, пока такого технаря и сухаря как я не начало подташнивать от силы окружающего искусства.

Питер смотрел в спины удаляющейся пары и думал, что тоже был бы не против завести именно такие отношения. Чтобы через десять лет у любимого человека даже тени мысли о возможной измене не проскакивало. Тепла и любви в их отношениях было достаточно, чтобы делиться ими с окружающими и это было замечательно.

— Если мои следующие отношения не будут похожи вот на это, то к черту их, — мечтательно шепнул себе под нос Питер и решил, что завтра обязательно позвонит мистеру Роджерсу и придет позировать для его картины.


End file.
